


I, Kim Mingyu, am in love with you

by 97lineseventeen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Yikes, idk how to explain help, misunderstanding? kind of?, or maybe two, small background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97lineseventeen/pseuds/97lineseventeen
Summary: Mingyu should not stand next to Wonwoo when playing this game, really. Vernon hates him for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend told me to finish this and post it, so here's me entering the Seventeen fandom. I have no idea what I'm doing.

Mingyu was never able to stand next to Wonwoo when they played this game; he didn't allow himself to. He was nervous that he would purposely make them lose the game because he would be tempted to let the little slip of paper fall away without effort. He wanted to kiss Wonwoo.

Today was different. The crew they had in front of them had them in a different order and Mingyu knew that if he tried to get it changed, people would wonder. Or worse, Wonwoo would think that Mingyu was upset with him and Mingyu hated it when Wonwoo was sad.

So, Mingyu dealt with it and prayed to the God that Joshua believed in that he wouldn't do something that would make his unit hate him.

Seungcheol was the first person to get a piece of paper and he easily passed it on to Vernon. Mingyu's jaw tightened as Vernon gave the paper to him with a little bit of a struggle, and then Wonwoo was next. Mingyu turned to Wonwoo nervously and bent down to give Wonwoo the paper. Wonwoo got it and put it on the paper plate he held. Mingyu was proud of himself! He resisted the urge to drop it. He could do this.

But then the fourth time came around and Mingyu turned to Wonwoo who smiled at him and pulled him down to get the paper, and Mingyu couldn't resist the urge anymore. He dropped the paper out of his mouth the second before it would hit Wonwoo's mouth, and suddenly Wonwoo's lips were moving with Mingyu's and the boys behind him were cheering and laughing. It lasted five seconds long before Wonwoo pulled back with wide eyes, and Mingyu gave a sigh and frown before his back was pushed by Vernon's hand.

"Dammit, Mingyu!" Vernon said, shaking his head. Seungcheol was laughing and yelled for them to start back up. "Can we switch places?" Vernon asked, and Wonwoo shook his head. "That's against the rules! Go Coups."

Seungcheol put the paper into his mouth and gave it to Vernon. Vernon gave Mingyu a look before giving him the paper and Mingyu wanted so badly to drop the paper from his mouth again when giving the paper to Wonwoo, but Mingyu wanted his life and knew that Vernon would kill him if he did.

They got a couple more papers on the plate before Wonwoo accidentally dropped it while trying to get it from Mingyu. Their lips touched for a few seconds and Mingyu felt Wonwoo start to move his lips before Mingyu was pulled away from him by Vernon who was trying to give him the paper that was in his mouth. Mingyu hazily got it from Vernon, before giving it to Wonwoo who acted like nothing had just happened.

And maybe nothing had, to Wonwoo. Maybe Mingyu was just imagining Wonwoo about to kiss him because he wanted it to be that way. All Mingyu knew was that he was hopelessly in love with Jeon Wonwoo and the two quick touches that happened between their lips. He knew that he wanted the kiss again, but longer.

Their unit ended their game with 10 papers on the plate before passing the game onto the vocal unit, and Mingyu stood back with Wonwoo next to him watching them. When the performance unit went up, Mingyu felt a hand touch his and looked down to see Wonwoo intertwining their fingers. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's face, but Wonwoo's was concentrating hard on the game that was happening before them, laughing as Minghao and Jun almost kiss.

Mingyu couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face, and he gave Wonwoo's hand a slight squeeze before looking back at the game.

Later, all of the boys sat around in their dorm eating Raymun and Wonwoo was across the room from Mingyu laughing with Jeonghan. Mingyu sat with Vernon, who finally took the time to scold him.

"Why couldn't you wait until we're not competing with teams to kiss the dude you're in love with?" Vernon said. "We could have won!" Mingyu rolls his eyes. "We never win, Vernon. Not when Jun's in the game." Vernon's scoffs. "Hey, it's not my fault Jun's a hoe." Minghao, who was next to him silently eating his noodles, punches Mingyu. "He doesn't flirt with every member like you do," Minghao mutters, before going back to eating his noodles. Vernon laughs. "It was a joke, Minghao, jeez. Are you upset that Jun is always too focused on the game to actually kiss you?" Minghao gives Mingyu a glare, "I would hardly call the tiny touch between yours and Wonwoo's lips kissing." "He held my hand afterward!" Mingyu defends, but as much as the hand holding had him convinced, Minghao was probably right. Wonwoo would have talked to him about it by now if it meant anything to him. He probably would have sat down next to Mingyu if it did, instead of sitting all the way across the room flirting with Jeonghan.

"Are you going to do anything about your crush?" Vernon asks, snapping Mingyu's attention back to him. "Because this is getting kind of ridiculous." "What's getting ridiculous?" Mingyu gave him an innocent look. "One, you ruining our unit's chances of winning just to get a kiss from Wonwoo," Wonwoo laughs across the room, leaning into Jeonghan and Mingyu glares jealously into their direction. "And two, glaring at Jeonghan! He's your friend. It's not his fault that you're too much of a wuss to kiss Wonwoo in your free time." Minghao laughs and becomes the victim of Mingyu's glare this time. "Shut up, Little 8. At least I've kissed my crush." "I don't have a crush on Jun!" Minghao says a little too loudly, and everyone stops and looks at them. Minghao blushes before cursing under his breath, putting his food down, and walking out of the room they were all in. Mingyu purses his lips, "Should I go talk to him?"

Jun stopped looking at the way Minghao went out and stood up. "I will."

After Jun leaves the room, everyone goes back to the way things were but Mingyu notices that Wonwoo was looking his and Vernon's direction now. Mingyu raises his eyebrow at Wonwoo, and Wonwoo looks like he's trying to decide something. He turns back to Jeonghan's direction and says something that makes Seungkwan nod. Mingyu feels annoyed that Wonwoo wasn't paying attention to him anymore and turns back to Vernon.

"Nice going," He says to Vernon. Vernon shakes his head, "Are you implying that I'm the reason Minghao got upset? If so, you're very wrong my man." Mingyu was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Seungkwan yelling Vernon's name. Vernon gets up and grabs Mingyu's drink. And turns around to leave, until Vernon and Mingyu both notice Wonwoo standing up and walking in their direction, "Would you look at that? Wonwoo is heading this way." Vernon says, before leaving and giving Wonwoo's shoulder a small bump when passing each other. Vernon and Wonwoo exchange a smirk before they both proceeded to walk.

"Hey," Wonwoo said to Mingyu. He didn't sit down. "I know you're eating, but could we go for a walk?" Mingyu nods immediately. He wouldn't randomly get up and away from his food for anyone other than Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo is a lucky man.

Mingyu stands up and follows Wonwoo out, giving Vernon a look. Vernon gives him a thumbs up and Mingyu smiles, shaking his head.

When they make it into the next room, Minghao is pressed against the wall by Jun, who was whispering into his ear.

Neither Jun or Minghao noticed them, so Wonwoo and Mingyu try their best to be quiet and give each other a small smile. They make it outside, knowing that the door probably warned Jun and Minghao that someone had seen them when it had loudly shut behind them.

It was dark and chilly out, and Mingyu was glad for the heavy jacket that he was wearing. He walked beside Wonwoo for a little bit, and neither of them spoke even though Mingyu was dying to hear Wonwoo speak to him about anything, especially the kiss that Mingyu may or may not have imagined. They arrived at a bench, and Wonwoo sat down. Mingyu followed, sitting a bit away from him and giving him room.

"Did you mean to do it?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu knows exactly what Wonwoo is talking about, but he acts like he doesn't. "Mean to do what? Get Jun and Minghao together?" Wonwoo rolls his eyes, before grabbing Mingyu's hand and pulling his body closer to him. "You're not stupid, Mingyu. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo's lips before looking back at his eyes, smirking, "I really don't. I think you might have to show me what you're talking about.." Wonwoo scoffs, "This can work on your girlfriends but not me." "Girlfriends?" Mingyu says, giving Wonwoo a look of disbelief. "When have I ever tried to get with a girl?" "Okay, sorry. This might work with Jungkook but not with me," Wonwoo says, and Mingyu can hear his bitterness. "Ooh, is that jealousy I sense?" "You're one to talk. You were sending Jeonghan glares the whole time I sat with him," Wonwoo challenges Mingyu.

"Did you mean to do it?" Wonwoo repeats, cutting off whatever Mingyu was going to say. Mingyu swallows nervously, "Did you?"

Wonwoo doesn't reply. Instead, he grabs Mingyu by the neck, the way he did during the game, and kisses him full and hard. Mingyu kisses back a couple seconds after the kiss started, realizing what was happening.

Their lips are moving together perfectly, and Mingyu is breathless but doesn't want to pull away. He wanted to stay like this, with Wonwoo close to him and their hearts beating together, forever. But it's ended when Wonwoo's phone goes off in his pocket, and he pulls away from Mingyu, muttering a "fuck" as he begins to pull his phone out.

Mingyu is disappointed, he didn't want Wonwoo's attention away from him. He didn't want whoever was calling - Jeonghan or Seungcheol, probably - to take this moment away from him and make them go home. Wonwoo surprises Mingyu by ignoring the call (from Seungcheol, of course.) and turning his phone off altogether.

Wonwoo's hand goes into Mingyu's jacket pocket, and takes his phone out of it, turning Mingyu's phone off also.

"Your mom isn't going to call anytime soon, is she?" Wonwoo jokes, knowing that Mingyu's mom was definitely asleep at this time. Mingyu cringes, "Please don't talk about my mom when all I can think about is kissing you."

Mingyu moves into kiss Wonwoo again, but Wonwoo stops him by putting his hand to his lips. "Nope," Wonwoo says. "We're talking this out."

Mingyu gives a pout, "Why would we talk this out? Why can't we just kiss and let it be what it is? For the first time in my life, I don't want to talk."

"Because I'm not going to spend my time trying to wonder if you're kissing me because you like me or if you're kissing me because it's a fun thing to do," Wonwoo says, bluntly. "I'm not going to spend my time pining after you the way that fans do. I need to know what I'm getting into, Mingyu."

Mingyu stares at him. He laughs and Wonwoo glares at him, pushing Mingyu away from him and standing up. Mingyu grabs Wonwoo's hand, pulling him back into his rightful place, and kissing him.

Wonwoo pulls away, giving Mingyu a cold stare. "It's not funny! I'm sitting here, pouring my heart out to you, and you're just laughing at me!" 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, "I'm laughing at you because of how stupid you sound. Me? Kissing you because 'it's a fun thing to do'? Really?" Mingyu couldn't help the sarcastic tone of his voice. "Wonwoo, I've spent years pining over you. YEARS. Can you really not see how in love with you I am?" Wonwoo doesn't speak, only staring at Mingyu with wide eyes. "I'm pretty sure that if someone spends every waking minute with you, and stares at you all the time, and holds your hand whenever they get the chance to means that they're in love with you. Not just 'kissing you because it's a fun thing to do'."

"Here, I'll say it loudly to get through to you," Mingyu says. "I, Kim Mingyu, am in love with you, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu kisses Wonwoo again, and Wonwoo responds. Mingyu stops for a moment, still with his lips on Wonwoo's. "Madly in love with you," He whispers. "Me too. Mingyu, I'm in love with you too," Wonwoo whispers back. He kisses him again. "I love you."

Mingyu didn't realize how much he needed Wonwoo to tell him that until Wonwoo did. He didn't realize how worried he was that his feeling wasn't returned, but now he was thankful for Wonwoo's confession, too. Mingyu smiles widely against Wonwoo's lips.

"For fucks sake," Someone says near them, and they both jump and see Jihoon standing with his arms folded. "Everyone has been searching for you both and you're here being horny little teenagers!"

"We're not being horny, we're declaring our love," Mingyu says. Jihoon looks down at Mingyu's lap, before looking back up and raising a questioning eyebrow. Mingyu coughs, and Wonwoo starts to laugh.

"Whatever, congrats for the show and tell of love or whatever," Jihoon says. "Seungcheol and Jeonghan are pissed at you both, so I would recommend you guys fucking here before going back home. They're never gonna let you out of their sight."

Jihoon smiles at them, before grabbing his phone from his pocket and calling someone.

"I found them," Mingyu and Wonwoo hear him say as he's walking off. "I'm not telling you where. They should be alone for right no-, SEUNGCHEOL, YOU'RE NOT THEIR DAD."

Mingyu laughs and Wonwoo stares at him, smiling a little.

"How are we taking care of that?" Wonwoo says, referring to Mingyu's little problem. Mingyu huffs, "We might as well just go back home."

Wonwoo stands up, and bends down, giving Mingyu another kiss. "Yeah," He says when he pulls away. "I'm not blowing you on a park bench." Mingyu chokes as Wonwoo starts walking away and jumps off of the bench, catching up to him.

Wonwoo gives him a sly smile, before grabbing Mingyu's hand and they walk home together, anticipating the yelling that Seungcheol is going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The Junhao snippets are for you, Lauren. (And also me. Who am I kidding.)


End file.
